Mision padres
by az-chan
Summary: q pasaria si a nuestros ninjas favoritos les tocara ser padres como se lo tomarian?...q pasaria? ok..ok no so buena en esto pero lean oneagi T.T sasuhina Inoshika y quizas un poco de tema narusaku y nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Todos tienen 17 años, sasuke-kun volvió a konoha hace unos años , dejo a orochimaru y ayudo a derrotarle ganándose el perdón de la villa, sakura-f-b (frontuda-basura) lo perdono por la idioteces q le dijo al irse de la villa, ahora todos los ninjas entrenan juntos al ero-senin , kakashi , asuma, kurenai y gai-sensei para ayudar a sasuke con su venganza (todavía no logra vencer a itachi). 

Misión padres

Era un bello y alegre día en la villa oculta konoha, bueno lo de alegre es entre comillas pero lo de lindo no lo quita nadie….

-QUEEEEEEEEEE! Pe-pero hokage- sama no nos puede hacer estooooooo! –gritaba una histérica ino en el despacho de la hokage-cuidar bebes q estupidez es esaaaaaa!

-Tsk….que problemático

-La cerdita tiene razón no podemos cuidar bebes tenemos misiones y podemos poner en riesgo su vida…….imagínese a alguien como naruto cuidando un bebe…. Podría intoxicarlo con ramen!

Todos asintieron

-Sakura-channnn T.T

-Por eso tu cuidaras uno con naruto………………..

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-…….Ya se los dije la viuda poco después de dar a luz murió pidiéndonos q nos encargáramos de sus bebes, para ello dejo toda su fortuna…..

-pe—pero hokage-sama yo no..

-vamos sakura tu eres la única q podrá mantenerlo a raya.

-esta bien-suspiro fastidiada

-bien, ya tenemos a uno el otro a ver lo cuidara sasuke-kun y hinata-chan….

-hai

-el otro lo cuidara……mmmmm…. A ver… ya se ino y shikamaru…..

-QUEEEEEEEEE! –para sorpresa de todo el mundo no había sido ino la q había gritado sino el mismo shikamaru.-tsk…q problemático

-…si no hay mas interrupciones a ver me quedan dos bebes….uno lo cuidara neji y ten-ten y el otro a verrrrrr……-dijo observando a los q quedaban eran kiba, shino, rock lee y chouji suspiro cansada.-alguien quiere cuidar 2 bebes?

Cri,cr i, cri ,cri

-Yo-respondió ino con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

-noooooo T.T-shikamaru lloraba, sabia q ino lo había hecho por su grito _maldita problemática ´´_

_ja…eso te pasa por idiota_ ´´

-bien traigan a los bebes-en eso aparecen asuma, kakashi, gai, kurenai y al ero-sennin con los 5 bebes-bien dénselos a sus alumnos.

-USTEDES! SABIAN DE TODO ESTO Y NO NOS DIJERON-inner sakura se había apoderado del cuerpo de sakura.

-je je sakura calma q se van a ver lindos d padres…

-KA-KA-SHI……..T VOY A MATAR!

-sakura….-comenzó débilmente ino

-ESPERATE Q T PILLEEEEEEEE!...

-sakura…

-VAS A SABER LO Q ES SUFRIR!

-Q T CALLES TIAAAAAA-ino ya habia perdido la poca paciencia q tenia-no ves q los bebes están durmiendo.

Todos la miraron asombrados tenia un bebe dulcemente en los brazos mientras lo miraba con ternura, shikamaru también tenia a un bebé en los brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa

-desde hoy t llamaras…mmm…kumiko la pequeña kumiko-dijo shikamaru refiriéndose a la bebe

entonces…..mmmmm…tu serás el pequeño shikako..jiji

-aaaahhhhhh dattebayo yo quiero un niño sakura-chan…

si si-contesto sakura un tanto distraída

u-u- chiha-san t molesta si escojo un niño?-pregunto tímidamente hinata

-no

-arigato

-mis queridos alumnos espero q cuiden muy bien a esta pequeña doncella para q su llama de la juventud arda al máximo! –gai-sensei había comenzado con sus "emotivos" discursos

-si, si lo q usted diga m pasa a rika?

-rika?

-si así se llamara la bebe no le gusta?- ten-ten puso su cara mas asesina dejando clara la respuesta de su maestro

cla-claro q m gusta es un nombre con toda la llama de la juventud u

gracias yo lo escogí

_pobre neji _´´

-u-uchiha – san como se va a llamar?-hinata miraba dulcemente al bebe

no lo se,…….tu no tienes uno?

T parece bien daisuke-kun?

_-con tal q no sea itachi_´´.—esta bien.

_-arigato_

-hinata…puedo tomar al bebe.-sasuke estaba mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado

-claro .- hinata le pasa al bebe q se puso a llorar pero cuando sasuke lo tomo sonrió.-creo q le agradas .

-mph

-bien pues eso ah y no se encariñen mucho con los bebes porque luego los van a adoptar -_si ustedes los quieren adoptar mejor ´´- _

aunque quizás nadie los adopte y ustedes se tendrán q hacer cargo…

-O.o

-pero bueno la q manda aquí soy YO!-golpea la mesa haciendo q se parta-alguna queja?-cara de angelito

todos niegan

-bien así m gusta- _q fácil_.´-como la viuda era rica nos dejo toda su fortuna para cuidar a sus hijos así q en eso_ no _habrá problemas_ -la vieja dejo tanto dinero q no se notara si saco un poco jeje…me encanta ser hokage´´-_podrán comprar pañales, leche y esas cosas, les recomiendo q se vayan a vivir en pareja o todos juntos para q no se les haga tan agotador, en las horas de entrenamiento los pueden llevar y dejarlos durmiendo..mmm..eso es todo creo..ah y kurenai las ira a visitarte ves en cuando para ayudarles entendido?

-O.o

-co-como q vivir todos juntos?

-pues eso quien presta su casa?

-yo no puedo vivo en un apartamento y es muy pequeño para tantos dattebayo- dijo narutin rascándose la cabeza (se ve tan mono xD)

-mis padres no m dejarían –dijo sakura encogiéndose de hombros

-yo podría por unas semanas mis padres no están… pero m tendrían q ayudar con la florería

jijiji

-bien entonces se van a vivir a la casa de ino-chan AHORA!

Todos salen lo mas rápido q pueden

-uf…pero que carácter

-y eso que no la has visto enojada cerdita

todos se imaginan a una tsunade enojada con humo saliendo de sus orejas y partiendo todo lo que encuentra, un escalofrio les recorrio la espalda

-creo que mejor nos vamos rápido a mi casa

-si cerdita, nos veremos ahí a las 7:00 vamos por el equipaje y por las cosas de nakuto(q original el nombre..jeje)

-hai!

Horas mas tardes en la floristería yamanaka……..

-i-ino-chan donde do-dormiremos?-.pregunto tímidamente hinata

-pues hay 5 habitaciones, en cada una dormirá una pareja con su bebé obviamente nosotras dormiremos en las camas y ELLOS en el piso sobra una habitación para dejar las cosas podemos sacar las camas de ahí.

-y las cunas ?.-dijo sakura basura…. mirando las habitaciones

-kakashi-sensei dijo que la traería como a las 5:00 y son las 7:30 asi que no tardara en llegar

-hai(inner sk : ese viejo imbécil!Nunca puede llegar puntuaaaaall)

bien dejen sus cosas en la habitación q sobra…shika cuida a kumiko y a shikato mientras me doy una ducha pueden elegir las habitaciones obviamente menos la mía… bien si necesitan lago solo díganlo sayonara

en los cuartos

u-uchiha-san seguro q dormiras en el piso?-hinata estaba preocupada por la salud del chico.-podemos dormir los dos en la cama cada uno por su lado.-dijo roja a mas no poder

-esta bien

con sakura basura y naruto…

-NARUTO YO DORMIRE EN LA CAMA Y TU EN EL PISO ENTENDIDO!

-hai sakura-chan

con neji y ten-ten…

-dormimos los dos en la cama y punto!-decia una ten-ten roja de ira con su bebe en los brasos.-no creo q seas un pervertido o si?.-mirandolo acusadoramente

-claro que no

-bien asunto arreglado

-quien puede contra una mujer.-murmuro el genio hyuga

-dijiste algo

-no...nada

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

shikamaru después de dormir a los bebes subia tranquilamente no imaginando lo que hiva a ver…

entro a la habitación cuando vio a una rendida ino dormida con cara de angelito en la cama

''_y pensar que cuando esta despierta es la problemática numero uno´´_

se acerco lentamente a ino cada ves mas cerca de ella…podia sentir su respiración…y…tin!(n/a: es el sonido del timbre porsi)

bajo a ver quien era el imbécil que lo interrumpia… genial era kakashi-sensei con las cunas…

observo como sakura le daba un tremendo sermón a su sensei para luego dejar a los bebes en las cunas y subirlos al cuarto tapo a ino con unas mantas y se dispuso a dormir en el suelo…

lo que no se imaginaba es que le esperaba una larga noche…….

les gusto? Diganme q si onegaiiiiiii T.T wenu espero review chauuuuuuuu.


	2. la primera noche

hola de nuevo jeje a ver………gomen a todos los q les molesto mis comentarios ofensivos hacia cierta pelirrosa…..prometo tratar de no volver a insultarla

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen etc……..

mas aclaraciones al final

un horrible sonido la despertó, miro el reloj eran las dos de la mañana y nakuto estaba llorando, miro a naruto q estaba murmurando algo sobre ramen gratis o algo así tomo delicadamente al bebe tratando de hacerlo callar…

-calla nakuto q vas a desper….

Demasiado tarde fue una reacción en cadena un segundo mas tarde todos los bebes estaban llorando despertando a todos los de la casa.

-quien se llevo el ramen! T.T-naruto había despertando de un salto llorando por su preciado ramen

-q estabas soñando… ¬¬

-ah? nada…jeje

dobe ¬¬ ... sakura que se hace para q un bebe deje de llorar?.-sasuke habia aparecido en la puerta de la habitación con unas tremendas ojeras

-jajaja… baka… deberías ver tu cara jajaja

-deberias ver la tuya ¬¬

-no lo se sasuke-kun…shhhh..calma nakuto…porque no le van a preguntar a shikamaru el es un genio no?

-si eso anda…jajaja

-dije V-A-Y-A-N eso te incluye a ti naruto

-T.T

-dobe ¬¬

-baka

en eso aparece hinata con la misma cara de energia que sasuke y con el bebe en brazos

-uchiha-san ya sabes que hacer?

mph….sera mejor ir a ver a shikamaru

-hai

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

con shikamaru e ino

-shikamaru haz algo para que se callen!

-tsk..que problemático que paso ahora?

-los bebes no dejan de llorar!

En eso aparecen en la puerta sasuke y naruto peleando para variar

-shikamaru tu sabes como hacer callar a un bebé? Dattebayo!

-tsk y por que deberia yo saberlo?

-por que a pesar de ser un vago enamorado de las nubes eres un genio con un coeficiente intelectual sobre 200 por eso .-dijo ino mientras trataba de calmar a los bebes

-O.o…q problemático-junto sus manos como hacia para concentrarse.-hay diferentes motivos por los q un bebe llora esta 1º aburrido o quiere atención 2º tiene hambre 3ºlo despertaron 4ºhay q cambiarle el pañal.

-entonces supongo que cierto bebe ruidoso los despertó ¬¬-dijo ino mirando acusadoramente a naruto.

-bueno…jeje…yo me voy a decirle a sakura-chan jeje-dijo rascandose nerviosamente la cabeza mientras salia del lugar.

sasuke se limito a hacer un gesto con la cabeza e irse(n/a: que comunicativo el niño…¬¬)

-shika hace algo para que se callen yo voy a dormir.-le pasa a los bebes y se puso a dormir(n/a: viva el poder femenino!)

-O.o''_problemática''_y ahora como los callo T.T

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

en la habitación de sakura-naruto:

-ya volvieron saben que hacer para que se callen –pregunto hinata meciendo al bebe

-son tan gritones como alguien que conosco yo ¬¬.-dijo sakura mirando significativamente a naruto

-a quien? Quien?.-dijo naruto mirando para todos lados

-dobe

-uh? Te referias a mi sakura chan? T.T

-no importa,como se callan?

-shikamaru dijo que podian tener hambre…hay que darle ramen dattebayo!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un gran plaf! Y a naruto pegado a la pared

-na-naruto-kun estas bien?

-hai hinata-chan creo que ya me acostumbre

-QUE DIJISTE!

-Na-nada sakura-chan n.nU

-creo que mejor no vamos…vamos hinata-dijo sasuke saliendo de la habitación

-ha-hai

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

con ten-ten y neji:

-oh neji onegai no puedes hacer algo

-algo como que?

-como hacerlo callar

-y como se calla a un bebe si se puede saber?

-oh…los hombres no pueden hacer nada bien.-dijo levantandose por fin de la cama tomando a la pequeña rika y cantandole una cancion mientras la bebe (y tambien neji) se quedaba profundamente dormida.-buenas noches

Nuevamente se tumbo en la cama dispuesta a dormir

-neji…neji? Uh? Se quedo dormido. Lo que hay que ver-y se quedo dormida

asi los ninjas pasaron su primera noche como _padres_ _despertando _durante toda la noche por los bebes… en fin nadie durmió bien……….

Bueno como ya dije mis disculpas a todos(as) los(as) q les molesto los insultos a sakura

Tratare de que no se vuelva a repetir.

El sasu-hina y naru-saku se debe a que siempre ponen a sakura con sasuke y a naruto con hinata y a mi genial cabecita se le ocurrió intercambiarlos jeje . ,el shika-ino es porque a shikamaru siempre lo ponen con temari y yo creo que se ve mas lindo con ino.

El neji-ten es porque me dio pena dejar a neji solito estando taaaaan lindo (baba XD)

Eso y gracias a todo el que leyó el fic.

REVIEW.


	3. aprendiendo a ser padres

Hola!

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen…etc.

Aprendiendo a ser padres

Hinata despertó temprano al sentir los débiles rayos del sol en su rostro, camino despacio, tratando de no desertar a sasuke, yendo directo donde descansaba el bebe, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlo mover sus pequeñas manitas y pronunciar cosas in entendibles para nuestro oído.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo al comedor para pilarse con ino, totalmente despierta y arreglada.

-ohayo hinata-chan, me ayudas con el desayuno?

-ohayo, claro.

-la frontuda tuvo una noche difícil, nakuto es, si se puede, mas ruidoso que naruto.

Hinata rió divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

-ohayo hinata-chan ino-chan.

-ohayo ten-ten-san

-ohayo

-como durmieron anoche?-pregunto ino mientras ponía la mesa

-mas o menos daisuke lloró la gran mayoría de la noche.-contesto hinata desde la cocina

-yo bien, rika durmió toda la noche..y tu ino-chan como dormiste?

-bien…deje a shikamaru cuidando a los bebes toda la noche jijiji n.n

-¬¬…se nos hizo tarde..hinata me ayudas a despertar a los demás?

-hai

veinte minutos mas tarde estaban todos arreglados en el comedor tomando desayuno

-y neji-niisan?

-dijo que bajaba luego

-me duele la espalda dattebayo…

-¬¬ dobe

-baka si hubieras dormido en el suelo tambien te doleria…un momento!..no dormiste en el piso entonces donde dormiste.-miro acusadoramente a sasuke que tenia un lebe rubor en las mejillas.

-yo…etto…um

-lo sabia DORMISTE CON HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata como era obvio enrojeció al máximo, mientras que sasuke usaba todo su autocontrol para no enrojecer.

Hinata quedo pálida mirando al frente; allí estaba su primo con su mirada mas intimidante observando al poseedor del sharingan, que apenas le sostenía la mirada, desvió su vista hacia su prima.

-hinata-sama…

-oh vamos neji, nosotros también dormimos juntos y eso no significa nada no?

-ten-ten eso es dif…

un sonido, ya bastante familiar los interrumpió, el llanto de un bebe.

Ino y sakura se miraron cómplices viendo su oportunidad de interrogar a sus amigas.

-vamos FUERA aquí tienen leche vayan a ver a sus hijos-ordeno sakura mientras los empujaba fuera.

Ino aprovecho para acorralar a hinata y ten-ten

-y bien?

-y bien que?.-pregunto ten-ten bastante molesta

-vamos, durmieron al lado de los dos chicos mas guapos de toda konoha y no tienen nada que decir?

-déjame pensarlo…no

-y tu hinata…hinata?

-se fue hace rato

en eso tocan el timbre

-ohayo kurenai-sensei

-ohayo chicas

-que ocurrió el entrenamiento empieza en un rato

-hokage-sama me mando a ver si necesitaban algo con los bebes…por sus caras no durmieron muy bien.

-mm..etto…kurenai-sensei yo tengo una duda jeje.-comenzó sakura un tanto ruborizada

-si?

-como se cambia pañales?

Ino y ten-ten palidecieron de inmediato obviamente no se les había ocurrido

-fácil..ten-ten cariño puedes ir a comprar?

-hai.-ten-ten desapareció de inmediato

-y los chicos?

-están arriba con los bebes y hinata…vamos-respondió ino mientras subía las escaleras

Arriba se pillaron con hinata y sasuke jugando con el pequeño daisuke, con shikamaru y shikako mirando el cielo mientras kumiko los miraba curiosa, a nakuto reír por las caras que ponia naruto y a neji sufrir porque a rika se le ocurrió jugar con su cabello.

-y ten-ten?.-pregunto neji un **poco **desesperado.

-fue a comprar pañales

-PAÑALES!

-O.o

-tenemos que cambiar pañales?.-pregunto naruto con visible asco

sakura asintió con la cabeza

-NOOOOOOOOOOO…

-vamos chicos no es tan terrible

aparece ten-ten en la ventana

-ya llegue!

-ten-ten quieres cargar a rika un momento?.-pidió neji viendo su oportunidad de librarse de la bebe.

Asi recibieron la primera "clase educativa" con kurenai-sensei de cómo cuidar bebes

Oooooooooo

Dejen review onegai T.T


End file.
